


Turning The Tables

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know if this table is gonna hold us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time between Sacrifices and Citizen Joe.

“I don’t know if this table is gonna hold us” Daniel whispered against his ear. With all the blood rushing through them Jack was surprised he’d heard it at all. Daniel was pressing him down on the ping-pong table, legs insinuated between his and hands roughly holding him by the collar.

This hadn’t exactly been the plan when he’d challenged Daniel to a game of ping-pong. One too many blows to the ego with regard to his prowess in the game and Jack had felt the need to prove he still had his mojo. Daniel, his intended victim had been dragged quite unceremoniously from his lab and off to the gym. For some odd reason which he couldn’t quite remember now, Jack had thought Daniel and ping-pong wouldn’t mix. Something to do with glasses versus hand and eye coordination. Something like that.

But Daniel being Daniel, surprised him to say the least, whipping his butt effectively and expediently. Something else to add to his mental Wiki page on Daniel.

_“Best two out of three?”_

_“Oh c’mon Jack, I think you’ve had enough.”_

_“What are you, my wife?”_

_“Your wife beat you at ping-pong too?”_

_“Maybe…but one more game, promise.”_

_“Jack, I have those translations to…”_

_“I’ll give you a raise.”_

_“I don’t think it works like that.”_

He’d definitely given Daniel a raise.

“Wha?” Daniel shut him up with another kiss, rolling his hips once more into Jack’s. He moved down Jack’s jaw, nipping and licking the salty skin. “The table, is it sturdy?”

Table? Oh yeah, the table. Jack had no idea, nor did he particularly care at the moment, as Daniel was sliding his hands down, one pinning Jack’s hip and the other reaching for his fly. Jack gave a breathy ‘I dunno’ stretching back to lie fully on the table, his legs hanging off the edge. Spread out, he was completely at Daniel’s mercy.

_“Three out of five?”_

_“Jaaack!”_

_“What?” false innocence clung to the word._

_Daniel eyed him suspiciously. “What’s this really about?”_

_“Nothing! Can’t a guy just play a little ping-pong…sometimes? You know, take a break from being the big bad General and all that.”_

_Daniel continued to study Jack’s face. “No, that’s not it.”_

_“What? …What else could it possibly be?”_

Daniel’s fingers made quick work of his fly, reaching inside to run the heel of his hand against the hardening length. Jack bit back a moan before deciding with what few brain cells he had left that he should probably be reciprocating. He ran his hands over Daniel’s sides, deftly lifting the fabric to feel the warm skin beneath. Daniel claimed his lips again, forcing his way inside until Jack relented. 

_“I think it’s safe to say you’re…maturing, and maybe you’re feeling a little, I dunno, less…than you’re used to, and you wanted to work off some steam by whipping the geek at some moderately difficult sport.”_

_“I haven’t thought of you as a geek for a long time.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Then why…?”_

_“Just making a point.”_

_“Ah.”_

Daniel rubbed the sensitive skin on the underside of Jack’s cock, and Jack bucked off the table. Damn that felt good. Jack clung to him, arms tightly wrapped around him, holding Daniel against him, on top of him.

_Daniel put his bat down and walked around to Jack’s side. “Why don’t we call it a night?”_

_Jack sighed. “Yeah.”_

_“Jack?”_

_Jack looked up. “You’re not a ‘terrible’ ping-pong player,” Daniel said with a smile. Jack rolled his eyes. “And besides, you’re good at a myriad of other things.”_

_With that Daniel nudged his shoulder. Jack nudged back. Daniel was glad to see Jack beginning to come out of his funk and slapped him playfully; Jack slapped back and gave a genuine laugh. Daniel pushed him and Jack pushed back, tipping Daniel slightly off balance. Jack grabbed Daniel, pulling him upright before he met the floor. Then they were standing close. Too close. Jack’s hands strong on Daniel’s wrists, thumbs brushed lightly against the skin there._

_Jack had no idea what he was doing. But Daniel was there, a solid presence beside him, faint whispers of breath against his face. Daniel’s eyes were wide. Stark blue holding him in place._

_“Jack?”_

_“Dan…”…Daniel kissed him._

“Oh god!” Jack grunted as Daniel pounded him into the table once more. He was close. Daniel was all around him, lips, tongue, skin. Jack allowed himself to be consumed. Daniel’s hands in his hair, pinning his hip, stroking his dick. And then he was flying, falling, ripped apart and slammed back together as Daniel brought him to orgasm. He barely registered the puff of breath against his neck and the wet warmth on his stomach between them as Daniel came too.

“You’re good at getting fucked on a ping pong table.” Daniel whispered breathlessly.

Jack huffed, smothering his laughter into Daniel’s neck. “Talented” he murmured against the skin.

Daniel kissed him lightly, “Yeah”, not even trying to get off of Jack. Jack stared up at him, trailing fingertips over Daniel’s face and jaw. Daniel took his thumb at nibbled on it. “Bet you’d be pretty adept at thumb wars too…”


End file.
